pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tikal's Revival
This is when Tikal finally gets to roam around. Plot Synopsis Eggman remembers back to when Chaos disobeyed him and gets so angry he wants Chaos gone forever. So then he ends up taking the Master Emerald, intending to smash Chaos(and Tikal) inside. However, Tikal in her spirit form, comes and tells everyone about the disaster. Knuckles and Shade go on a chase, and everyone else follows afterwards. Can they save the Master Emerald and Tikal(Chaos too)? Characters Heroes Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Shade the Echidna Tikal the Echidna Crystal the Raccoon Villain Dr. Eggman Chapter 1-The Stolen Emerald On Angel Island, Knuckles and Shade were relaxing. Knuckles: Ey, Shade, you got anything? Shade: No. I don't know why it's glowing so quickly. Knuckles: Eh, I'm not gonna be able to sleep at this rate. Shade: The night's so peaceful. It's like nothing could happen. Then rain fell. Knuckles: Except that. Shade: I meant bigger problems. Knuckles: Yeah you're right. Almost like nothing could happen. Then Eggman flew past, and grabbed the Master Emerald, then flew off. Shade: What the...? Knuckles: Hey! Get back here! Shade: Knuckles, no. Knuckles tried to catch up with Eggman, but he flew off. Knuckles: Oh no, that stupid fatty! Then the ground seemed to rumble. Shade: Knuckles, what's going on? Knuckles: Without the Master Emeralds power, this island will crash onto the ocean! Shade: We have to tell our friends tomorrow. Knuckles: Okay. Chapter 2-Finding Their Friends The next day, Knuckles and Shade abandoned the island looking for their friends. Knuckles: We need to find Eggman, since he has the Emerald. Shade: Knuckles, we should ask for our friends' help. Knuckles: I'm pretty confident, with your stealth and my power, we'll get to Eggman! Shade: No. I'd rather have help then just two of us. Let's keep moving. Then Sonic ran past them. Knuckles: HEY! Get back here! Sonic: Yes? I was investigating Angel Island, since it crashed. What happened? Knuckles: You're that blind? Sonic: I don't exactly know what happened. Shade: Eggman took the Master Emerald again. Sonic: What? Well, let's see why he wants it. Let's just stay near his base. When they got to the base... Shade: Looks like a huge city. Knuckles: That's just props for his Final Egg place. Sonic: This is where we really wanna go. They then listened. Eggman: Oh ho ho ho! Chaos disobeyed me, so I'll give it eternal punishment. Shade: Chaos? Eggman: All I need is some way to smash it completely... Knuckles: That stupid.... RARGH! Sonic: Shh! Be quiet, Knucklehead. Eggman: Who's out there? Shade: (whispers) Bing! They were invisible to Eggman, so he went back inside the room. The three then escaped. Shade: That was a close one. Sonic: Yes, but, I'm confused about what he said about Chaos. That was ages ago, seriously. Shade: Sorry, but, who is Chaos? Knuckles: A giant water creature made out of Chaos energy. Comes from the Master Emerald. Sonic: I'd rather get some more help. Maybe Tails to help us. Knuckles: Fine, we'll get the kid. We always need him, right? Sonic: Right. Let's go. They then ran off. Chapter 3-Meeting Tails and Crystal Sonic, Knuckles and Shade then found Tails' home. Sonic: Tails? You there? Tails then answered the door. Tails: Yeah, what? Few minutes later, after explaining... Crystal: He want's to destroy the Master Emerald? Tails: All because of what Chaos did? We have to stop this! Sonic: We go in there alone, we're gonna have trouble. Tails: Right. Well, me, you and Knuckles can go, and the girls can stay here. Shade: Why not me or Crystal? Tails: We know about Chaos and how to defeat him if he goes crazy. You two would slow us down. Hey, I know what you can do. Keep here, and hear through to Eggman. Okay? Crystal: Fine. Sonic: We'll be fine. Crystal: Sure. Chapter 4-Intruding the Base After they left, they started through the base again. Knuckles: So are we nearly there? Sonic: I've been here before, I know the directions, but it'll be hard. Tails: Oh! They're spinning! Sonic: Just keep running! They continued to run. Knuckles: This is making me dizzy! Sonic: Nearly there! Ah, got it! They then came to a place with platforms. Sonic: Tails... Tails: Right. Tails then flew them to the door, where they continued to run. Then they flew again, and ran through another section. Tails: Enough flying, ugh... you guys are heavy! Sonic: Down this way! They continued to run down stairs, then onto platforms. Then they came across a circular platform with an elevator. Sonic: We go in there. Tails: Obviously. They then went down. They continued to run. They even reached fans they had to use Tails for. Finally, they reached where Eggmans factory was with the Master Emerald. Chapter 5-The Fight For the Jewel, and Eggman's Almost Defeat Sonic: Hey, Eggman! Give us back the Master Emerald! Eggman: No way! It's mine now. Knuckles: Not anymore, creep! (punches Eggman) Eggman: Now now, Knuckles- Knuckles: Quiet! (punches again) Tails: (goes over) It's already in pieces.... However, a bright light evelopes the room, and what Sonic saw before returns. Sonic: Hey, I've seen this before... when I had that "snooze cruise" Tails: What is this? Knuckles: Can't you see, Eggman? Eggman: What is this? The events that happened with Tikal, Chaos and the Master Emerald were happening in front of their eyes. Eggman: Ah, it appears we've travelled in time, in our minds. We're all still in the real world, but our minds are here. Sonic: Nice way to change sides. Eggman: I'm still your arch-enemy! The events continued to play. Then they were warped back. Tikal in her spirit form was flying around the room. Tails: That light! Sonic: Tikal... Knuckles: Who? Sonic: That echidna we see, that's Tikal. Tikal: I don't know why this keeps happening. Chaos and I are supposed to be in peace. I do not know why this happens, but I can stop it. (flies towards Eggman) You! Eggman: What about me? Tikal: Bye bye. (glows) Eggman: Ahhhhhhh! Tikal glows, and Eggman seemingly disappears from view. Sonic: Where did he go? Tikal: I took him somewhere. It'll take a while for him to recover. Tails: So, who are you? Tikal: A friend. I showed you the past because you needed to be there again. Knuckles: Well, let's restore the Master Emerald and go home. Tikal: Wait! (turns into her echidna form) I'd like to request something. Knuckles: The same one! Sonic: Yes. Tikal: I'd like to request that I stay. The Master Emerald can be restored with me floating freely. Can I please help you all? Sonic: Well, you could help by giving us advice. Knuckles: You helped me alot once. Tails: Same! Sonic: Then let's go home. Chapter 6-The End After all the events that happened did, later that night was back to being peaceful. Knuckles: Now, we can relax in peace, without problems. Shade: Yes. Good old Tikal, in the Master Emerald. She's certainly nice. Knuckles: Yes. Very nice. It's also nice to know the Master Emerald will have a third protector sometimes. Shade: Yes. I'm getting tired, so how about sleep. Knuckles: Sounds good for you, I'll continue to guard. THE END Category:Fanfics Category:Revival Arc